A girl in th Trebles
by Jadewww
Summary: The BFF of Fat Amy tries for the trebles and gets in. Fat amyxbumper JadexDonald BecaxJesse etc
1. Chapter 1

First Fanf Guys so plz no rude comment.

Chapter 1: Activities fair

Jade pov

So here I am with my best friend Fat Patrisha or should I call her Fat Amy. Amy is my room mate so when she is gonna be wild I better not be there. When we arrived at the activities fair I went to see the trebels and she went to see the Barden Bellas. I didn't like at all the Bellas but she did and its her choice. I saw a cute boy who was beat boxing while being on his phone.

When they were done I went to see him.

''Hey'' I said

'' Holy shit you scared me''

'' so what is your name?''

'' I'm Donald and you are?''

" I'm Jade so are girls allowed to try at the audition for the trebles?"

" Yeah I think so but I'm not sure why do you want to know I think the girls need to be able to beat box we never had a girl in our group but maybe this year it's gonna change."

Oh be sure I am gonna try for the trebles.

" Thank you Donald see you around."

"The activities fair is now finished so please go back to your dorm for the night." The voice on the intercom said.

I went back to my dorm and saw Amy making out with a guy of the trebles.

" EHEM Amy will you please stop being wild it's our first day tomorrow you can continue okay?"

"Yes ma'am" Amy said while she was waving good bye at the guy.

" So time to sleep."

About 10 minutes after Amy was sleeping but she was saying weird things that made me not able to sleep. So I went to take a walk outside it was pitch black. It's when I bump into someone.

" Oh I'm so sorry I did not see you."

" Oh it's ok Jade"

" How do you know my name?"

" Because I'm Donald."

" Oh hey Donald!"

" Hey are you going try try for the Bellas I heard your vice in the shower and your beat box WoW."

"Thank you but no I hate the Bellas its lame."

" Ya I know you should try for the trebles."

" I would love to but I can't its just for boys."

" Well I asked Bumper and he said only 1 girl could try out this year and I thought of you."

" Awesome thank you but when are the auditions?"

"Tomorrow so be prepared."

When I was walking away Donald called my name. Its when I turned I felt super soft lips on my lips at my surprised I kissed back and after it was done.

**Audition day**

We all sang payphone and I did a lot of beat boxing all the trebles looked surprised when I beat boxed.

About 2 hours after I came back from the showers and got myself dressed when I got out of my dorm I felt something soft on my head. I started to punch my attacker and kick him in the ouch place.

"Jade calm down its me its because your in the trebels."

" I am so so so sorry Donald."

" Ya im soory too for that kiss."

"Oh no don't be I liked it really don't be."

When we arrived at the trebles house a voice said

" Look who's in treble so here is where you will live for the next years your in the trebles."

" so here are the rooms some people will share room so Jesse and Alex "hat" your are sharing and Jade you sleep in the living room or you share the room with a guy you choose."

"I think Ill share a room."

"You choose with which guy."

" I don't know….. Donald." I said cooly

" Go pack your stuff you move in tonight."

When I arrived I started to pack but Amy arrived.

" Where are you shaw shank going?"

" Im a treble now and I have to move at their house so bye now im done packing love sista bye."

When I arrived at the house I felt warm hands on my hips and I turned around and saw Donald. I once again felt warm, soft lips on my lips again it was the best lips I ever had kissed. I instantly droped my box on the flour and started to kiss him harder.


	2. Well well well look who is in the bellas

Chapter 2 Well well well look who is in the bellas

Jade pov

When my box fell on the flour I had heard something brake but it did not even matter all what matter was the heat of the moment with Donald its when I heard,

"SHAW SHANK!" Of course fat Amy we instantly broke apart.

" What are you doing here?"

" Oh I came to see you because you forgot your teddy shredy." She said while she gave me my bear and I hid it behind my back.

" Well that is adorable." Donald said.

"So are you in the bellas?"

"YES I still can't belive I got my sexy fat ass in."

" So you know Bellas are not supposed to be here right?"

At that instant Donald said

"Ok so …. I'm going to the bathroom see you later Amy."

"So Amy did you get new friends my new friends are guys Yahoo."

"Yes you should come meet them with me tomorrow night?"

" Yes cool oh…. Wait I can't I have to practice for the semi finals and after I have a party oh wait you can come to the party its not fun without you invite the bellas ok."

" Ya sure see you tomorrow have a good time with your men bye love you sista."

"Love you too sista."

When I went to my room Donald was waiting outside the room.

"Oh hey babes… We got a sort of problem."

"What?"

"We only have 1 bed even if it's a king we only have one."

"Oh….okay so we will have 30 cm the separate us or if you want more I don't mind you choose." I said

"Ok we can go with 30 cm I really don't mind."

So we both went to bed our head on each side of the bed.

**RIFF OFF DAY = DAY PARTY TOO**

I woke up and Donald and I were sort of hugging in bed my head on his chest and hand in hand it was pretty weird but I was ok with it. When he woke up he saw how he was and how I was we just stood there in the bed looking at each other and decided to kiss each other about 15 minutes after we stoped and got ourself changed.

**AT RIFF OFF**

We had to sing song about sex.

A girl from the bellas sang s&m of rihanna

_Na na na na come on come _

_Cause I may be bad but im perfectly good at it_

_Sex… _I ran in the middle and I just had sex

Sex and it felt so good felt so good (Change the song a little bit ) it …..

Another girl from the bellas sang no diggty until she said we out. Justin said

" Tuff blow ladies the word you had to sing was it and you sang its you are cut Off the trebles win. We all went crazy. I went to see Amy.

" Hey Amy We won look at the mic anhan we won aca yahoo."

" Ya you did but now its time to party!"

At the party I didn't stop making out with Donald.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I amaze my self 3 chapters today and I even went to the hospital.**

He took my hand and brought me to our room he just pushed me on the bed and we maked out on the bed we were both really drunk and didn't know what we were doing. I decided to take his shirt off and his pants what lead him only to be in boxers and me in my bra and panties.

When I woke up I had a huge headache but what was worse is that I woke up in his bed oh wait its mine too but still we were not toghether and we had sex.

"Hey wake up."

"What Jade I'm sleeping?"

"Did we had sex last night?"

"No of course we did not…..oh wait a minute I'm naked and so are you this is bad like really bad so lets keep it just between us ok."

"Yup just between us."

"Next time we will be careful."

"So want something to eat I'm hungry."

"No thanx bye."

When I got in the kitchen all the boys were looking at me. Hope they didn't know that Donald and I had sex.

"What?"

"Oh nothing you have that giant spider on your head."

"HOLY SHIT GET IT OFF AAAAAAAAAA!"

All the boys started to laugh so hard they fell on the floor.

" You are ALL gonna pay for that ALL of you guys I swear."

I went to see Uni and puch him in the stomach.

"You will all find out who is next next time ASSHOLES."

I ran to go to my old dorm to go see Amy.

"Amy I need to talk to you sista."

"Well of course Shaw Shank."

"All the boys keep playing tricks on me plus I had sex with Donald when I was drunk yesterday."

"OH that is something."

**REGONIALS **

Today is the regonial and were singing right round by florida. Jesse, Donald and me are singing solos I rap with Donald and Jesse.

(While singing)

Gail said "Oh my god I did NOT know a girl could enter the barden treblemakers."

When the Bellas came of the stage Jesse did a heart sign with his hands.

"Jesse I can see you like that girl do stuff with her forget the fucking oath its just bullshit do what you want with that girl before she get another boy oh and your more than welcome for the girl advice but becareful she might shot you out by her look."

"Thanks Jade ill do what you said but now it's the results."

We got first place. But we go into a fight outside with some weird people and I got arrested with Beca.

When we got out Jesse was there for Beca but her dad too so trouble in paradise. For me nobody was there so I walked all the way alone in the dark I was really afraid then it started to rain when I got to the treble house the boys were looking at me like if I was a monster well I had full of black mascara under my eyes and on my cheeks I just did the middle finger to all the boys and ran to the nearest bathroom. That's when I heard the voice of fat Amy.

"WHERE IS JADE SHE IS CRYING AND YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING ASSHOLES!"

I started to sob very loudly so she could hear me.

"Amy" I said sobbing

"I don't want to be a treble I just get kicked off by them they keep being assholes Bumper is the worst" I said sobbing into her arm

"Come we will go to my dorm."

When I walked out all the boys were looking at me really weirdly.

I just ran off I could not take it anymore. That when I heard Amy scream ASSHOLES.

When we arrived at her dorm I was crying a lot when she opened the door all the bellas were there. Aubrey was walking towards me and Amy.

"Guys I got an emergency with Treble emergency with Jade so please just get out." Amy said that's when I fell onto the floor crying and sobbing like a big baby, and everything went black.

The next morning I woke up and walked to the trebles house to get my stuff because I was going back in my dorm with Amy.

When I arrived it was super loud until the boys saw me it went silent.

"What you never seen a girl crying and depressed by a ton of assholes that she cant take it anymore and she is thinking to end her life because of you?"

I went to pack my stuff when somebody was behind .


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comment keykeybaby6 it took me a long time to update bcuz I found I have a disease but hey ill get through it ill try to do 2 chapters today just for you but you have to give me some ideas thx BYEEEEE**

Donald.

"What do you want Donald?"

"Did you meant what you said?"

"Yes I did and I really DO NOT BELONG HERE OKAY NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I take my things and go with Amy who is looking at them with killer eyes.

When we get to her dorm I just fall on the ground and cry like a baby.

I wake up beside Amy on the floor.

I get up to get ready for my class.

When I walk out Amy looks at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek like if she was my mom.

When I get out Donald was waiting for me.

**Sorry I now its small I might start and fanfiction on the 100 Bellark. **


End file.
